


And We Thought We Were The Powerful Ones.

by oh_my_lord_its_sans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And hot, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean, I'm Just Tagging As I Go, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, THEY ARE DEEEAAAAD, That Little Bit of Soul Voilation lmao, They are only there, and some oc's?, but sans is still cute, dead gay mums, for like - Freeform, ha, hopefully?, how do you tag?, its a slave au, lots of death, monsters are evil, now, one or two chapters, so yeah., sorry - Freeform, the nice monster thing was allll an act, the reader is female, told you they'd only be there for 2 chapters, where humans are slaves, whoops, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_my_lord_its_sans/pseuds/oh_my_lord_its_sans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters came, no one really cared that much, save for a few haters. They came, they befriended and then they betrayed. They ignored everything you had been taught:<br/>1) Respect others<br/>2) Don't fuck with people, unless you want you be fucked up.<br/>And finally:<br/>3) Keep your promises.<br/>You'd always keep to these morals, especially the latter. Promises were something you held dear. And they took that away from you.</p>
<p>(might change name tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time To Run, Because You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is my first fic. I don't know what people are gonna think of this, and I'm sort of nervous about putting it up. I need to learn how to sleep. But, enjoy. And join me in this clusterfuck. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kill me now

Monsters seemed so nice when they first came up from the Underground. They were widely accepted. Many thought that monsters were sweet, kind and most of them looked like they wouldn't hurt a fly. But that was when they first came up. You weren't gonna lie, you were one of the many. And that faith in monster kind left you where you were now, running from three dogs, which all had armour on. Two of them had giant axes. The other had a shield and a sword. They were all terrifying- they had murder in their eyes.

You took a running leap at a wall, scrambling a little to try and grab the top. You _couldn't_ let them catch you now- not after all this time. Your fingers clung to the top of it, and you started hauling your weight up using your toes to give yourself a little assist. Soon your arms were straight, and you were able to lift your leg over it, sitting on it like you would a saddle. You were now sitting on the wall. Congratulations. You heaved yourself to your feet, walking along the wall with your arms out to help you balance. The dogs were going mad beneath you, their jaws snapping. You stared at the sharp canines, imagining what would happen if they closed around your leg. You inwardly shuddered at the thought, not wanting the dog monsters to see the fear. Even if they could smell it.

 Not wanting to be near the hounds any longer, you jumped onto the opposing slanted roof tiles. Now you were on someone's house. You didn't care whose. You just had to get out of there. Sprinting across the tiles, you looked back once more. The dogs were still trying to find out how to get up there. You sighed, and vaulted onto the next home, and onto the next, and the next, until the only thing that remained of the dog were their distant barks and yaps. You lowered yourself through the window beneath you, into the house of which you were standing on. You did that because doors were for people with no imagination. This was your current dwelling, and you were in your current bedroom. It was bland, with dirty white walls. Your bed wasn't all that comfortable either, but would do for the time being. It was one of the only buildings left alone by the monsters. And now you and the boys had to leave. Again.

As said before, monsters were okay when they first stepped out of the mountain. But that was five years ago. It was around the third year when they started using humans as slaves. At first, it was low-key scumbags on the streets. Then it slowly became more obvious. They started taking people from shops, the streets, _their own homes._ That's where they were supposed to feel safe. Only to be taken from their homes, and could do nothing about it. The monsters easily overpowered the government. It all sickened you. The monster hate group started a little late, you had to admit. But when you first heard about it, you didn't believe it. These sweet, caring creatures? Taking humans hostage? Using them as slaves? Unbelievable. That is, of course, until you saw it with your own two eyes.

_You stepped out of the shop, hood up; it was pouring with rain. Stupid British weather. You could barely see two meters ahead of you! With a bag full of groceries on one arm, you trudged down the well-trodden path which lead to your street. But suddenly, you could hear the sounds of someone, or something, struggling in the mud. You paused. You don't know why you did, you just..._ did _. You cocked your head towards the sound. A muffled cry for help, and you were creeping over ducking behind some bushes. You weren't quite short enough for the bush to cover you completely- but the rain made up for the rest. For this one time only, you were glad it was raining. Keeping to the trees, you crept even closer, ever so slowly. What you saw -dear Lord- it horrified you. A male teen, about your age then, or was he younger? You didn't know. The main point was that they were being held down, by some sort of frog? You didn't know exactly what that was either. The boy was hit, repeatedly on the chest, and he was_ bleeding _. You didn't have any weapons on you. Not even anything in the bag could help you. What you wanted to do and what you could do was at battle in your head. What you wanted to do was run over there and help him, but to do that, you would need something to use as a defence. There wasn't even any sticks on the floor big enough to help you. And yet, running away would be the cowardly thing to do, and you were **not** a coward. Or, at least, you hoped you weren't. You were still trying to come with a plan when the monster started dragging an unconscious boy to some van, and you couldn't do anything. The rain was coming down too hard for you to see what kind of van it was. The van drove off._

_You ran home._

* * *

 

 

 

Your eye twitched at the memory. You shoved all of your belongings into your rucksack, throwing in stuff varying from clothes to once illegal guns to pencils and notepads. You had had to learn how to use a gun on your own. Your parents were dead, your siblings had been taken and to survive, you had to take extreme measures which you thought you would never have had to before. But that was a long time ago. When life was easy. Throwing your backpack over your shoulders, you stepped out of your room, down the hallway and down the stairs. The boys were sitting at the table, each with a beer in hand.

"Boys," You announced your presence. They turned their heads, and looked at you in the eyes. You knew you could trust every single one of these men. You may have been young, but you knew (and they knew) that you could easily take them down. All of them knew this. Because if they needed reminding, you were sure to give them a reminder. And if they wanted to leave, they could leave at their own free will. You would not stop them. Even if it left you on your own. You had a lot of respect for these lads. You got a chorus of greetings right back at you.

"Grab your shit, we're leaving." you told them.

Tom looked at you for an explanation as to why.

"Couple of blocks away I was stalked until I was running from dogs with axes and swords." You deadpanned at him, while shoving canned food into your bag. He raised his eyebrows, almost as if he didn't believe you.

"You're serious." You looked him in the eye and stared him down. You wasn't shitting around today. He nodded at the others, who then proceeded to go to their rooms. You and Tom went way back. He had messy brown hair and green eyes that used to sparkle. Until they took his only family. No one knew where the poor kid was and personally, you feared you'd never see the poor child ever again. But you'd never say that to him. He still believed he'd see Tony again. You broke eye-contact with him and picked up your bag. It was too light for your liking. 

"Go pack your stuff Tom. We.. We need to leave. Soon." You sighed, not wanting him to be left behind. He nodded and left you where you were. You looked back at the food. There wasn't much left. You ran some fingers through your hair, thinking hard. Where was the next available house? Would someone already have it? And what about food? 

Today was going to be a hard day.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. In which you decide that you are tiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you do several things, which consist of breaking some laws and running away. A lot of the latter actually. Oh, and you meet a couple of people who are actually pretty- no screw that- absolutely fucking terrifying. It really was a hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE! HAVE SOME MORE DRAMA! *Throws it at you and hides*
> 
> Damn, I was on a roll last night. I'll probably start updating once a week, just so you know. Sorry that the chapters are rather short, but I never really have much time to write, with a family of seven kids and a pair of angry parents to worry about. But I'm getting there.And I'm just gonna try updating as much as possible. Ah, I should just shut up now and let you read.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (I hope)

 You shrugged on a dark hoodie. You didn't want to be seen today. Not if you could help it. Bag on shoulders and keeping to the side in the shadows, you walked down the shop. There were monsters left, right and centre. Most had human slaves by them. You knew that every slave had a mark. You didn't know how they got them - and you were pretty sure you didn't want to find out either- but you knew why they had them. So that their 'masters' could track them. It made you sick. Human's never had a chance. You hated that. God, you sounded like... Wait, what did you sound like? Was there a term for this? Probably. You would say nihilist, but these... things weren't human. But could you be classed as a nihilist. However, you had lost your will to care about it as passed a monster with a menacing glare.

Keeping your head down, you pushed open the door with your shoulder. You went looking for cans of food, you really didn't want to be in here for long. After about 10 minutes of looking, you had found everything you needed. You were a quick shopper. You had to be- any longer than 20 minutes and you would probably be found. You started to head over to the cashier, but of course, _some_ _one_ _j_ _ust_ ** _had_** _to walk in front of you_. Don't look. Do not look up. DON'T LOOK DAMMIT! You couldn't help it, you had to see who it wa- wait what. The figure- no figures in front of you were kind of... familiar. One was, well, absolutely gorgeous. She was tall, blue scaled with long red hair. She had one bright gold eye while the other was covered by an eye-patch. She looked sort of like a fish. But fuck holy mother of gods, she was a terrifying fish. Especially her teeth. They were huge. Oh, and don't forget the bulging muscles! The other one, was small, with rounded glasses resting on the bridge of her... snout? She, as well had scales, but they were yellow. Not the gleaming yellow of the tall one's eye, but more of a, ah, sunny yellow. She seemed nervous. You weren't sure if you wanted to find out what she was nervous about though. She looked more like a dinosaur, or a lizard. She had some sort of... crazed look in her eye. As if being Underground for so long had driven her mad. That didn't surprise you really- you would go insane too if you'd been underground for several thousand years.You could still sort of relate though.

Even though she was the shorter one, she still had a good few inches on your 5"3. What? You could be a short-ass if you so wished. Well, you didn't exactly wish to be short. It just happens. In fact, you were pretty sure that at one point you shrunk, because of... that... one time. You really didn't want that flashback again. Either that, or you were wearing something with rather big heels at the time. STILL. The point was, you were one short motherfucker with a tendency to fuck shit up. Anyway, the _fish_ was crowing something about capturing a bunch of 'loose' humans. The shorter of the two was smiling nervously, seemingly congratulating the taller. They were holding hands. They seemed like a cute couple, if not looking like they were about to rip you a new one. Suddenly they were looking at you, and you were just frozen for a minute staring at them through slitted eyes, with a slightly bowed head. That was, by the way, a show of respect. Fishy there was looking at you like you would at sushi. Mmmmm sushi. Then you remembered just, _who_ you were standing in front of. And she looked like she was about to rip you a new one.

Nope. Nope nope nope.

Time to abscond the fuck outta there. Turning away, you made your way down the aisle, not wanting to be ripped a new one. You may not be a coward but you were not, may I repeat, were NOT going near them monsters. At the end of the aisle, you turned the corner and shoved the cans in your bag and _ran the fuck out of there._

* * *

 

Breathing heavily, you turned the corner to where your, shall we say, _previous_ home was. You stopped dead. No, this wasn't supposed happen! You were gone for, what? Fifteen minutes? DAMMIT! At least... at least he wasn't about to be turned into a slave for monsters. There at your feet was Tom.

His heart was in his hand, as if it had been pulled out and put there. But they weren't quite finished there. All around him were soft shards.

The shards of his soul, all a dull yellowy-grey colour. One of the most horrible ways to die. To have your soul torn apart. Tears steamed down your horrified face. These monsters were savages. Cold-blooded savages.

 

You would get revenge if that was the last thing you did.

COURAGE flowed through your veins, flooding from your angry soul.

* * *

You stepped gingerly away from his body, sobs racking your body as you stumbled, as fast as you could, inside. You had to look for the others. You took in your surroundings. The place was a mess, as if the boys had fought hard to keep them things out of here. But they hadn't succeeded; that much was clear. There was a few piles of dust, and some blood splattered. It seemed as if the only one who got to get away from this mess was Tommy. Hot tears lined your face, these fine men had done everything they could to protect this place. You ran into the corridor. It was as if the monsters had done this to say... you turned towards front door. On the back was written:

 

**Start running.**

**You can't hide from us Skylar.**

**We are searching for you.**

 

**~ The Royal Guards.  
**

_~~** THE GREAT PAPYRUS TOO! ** ~~ _

Aw _Hell_ naw.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck does one make Alphys terrifying? Also how do you deal with a sibling sobbing to you, in the middle of the night, about not leaving? (Like obviously she had a nightmare about it, but how do I deal with that?) Such a great sibling I am, clearly. I ended up just awkwardly patting her back telling her that she can't get rid of me easily. I mean, come on, how many people fall all the way down the stairs and not break anything? Three times? I pride myself in that matter. Then just sorta berate myself for being a clumsy clod. OH WELL!
> 
> I need to stop blabbering on about my life problems. And probably sleep. Yeah, that sounds good.


	3. The Man Behind The Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're out of the city!! Finally. Not for long though. So much for escaping that shithole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT I HAD A BURST OF INSPIRATION. And I did an all nighter. Just to write this chap. GO ME!!!  
> Oh, and did you know, that I have a Tumblr?  
> >>>>>> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/  
> Come talk to me! :DD  
> If you want to though.  
> I don't mind if you don't.

It was around four weeks later, and were still on your own. You never stayed in one place for more than a couple of days. Your luck was starting to run thin, and you knew it. And frankly, you were sick of this shit. Moving from place to place, running low on food, and if you were honest, you were sick of being scared. You couldn't even go into public places any more- every monster knew your face. You guessed they caught a picture of your face when you ran out of that shop, all that time ago. And to make everything worse, you were tired. Being tired made you sluggish; you had only just escaped a scrape not too long ago. You wanted to sleep. But you knew that sleeping could end up with you being caught. And being caught was not an option. So, you kept to the alleyways, to the roofs, to the shadows. But you kept your hope- no you clung onto it, like your life depended on it. Which it did. If hope was a person, they would be feeling tremendous amounts of pressure right now. You would be feeling sorry for them. But, alas, a feeling was not a person, and you wasn't feeling any amount of sorry. Except for those innocent people being used as slaves. You sighed quietly. You may be in a time of hardship, but there were people in worse situations. Just being forced to work their asses off for some monsters that just waltz into their lives, without anyway of stopping them. You decided that that was the right place to cut off your miserable thoughts. You changed them too more cheerful ones. You were near the edge of the huge city. A week drive, usually a five week walk, but you were moving quickly.

Time to get out of this shithole.

* * *

 

At the very moment, you were sitting up in a tree. You had just gotten out of the city, and fuck did it feel good to breathe fresh air. You were content to just sit in the tree all day. Maybe even catch a couple of z's. Yeah. This place seemed nice enough. And quiet. You hadn't seen a single monster since you stepped out of the border. Seems like the rumours of the "absolutely terrifying, never go near monster" was false. Shifting into a little, you curled into a more comfortable position.

You wished you had believed that rumour. You also wished you never fell asleep.

* * *

 

 

You woke up to... more darkness? And pain. Loooots of pain. Your back hurt as if you'd fallen out of the tree. Ouch. Your head was pounding and your wrists were sore. Wait-- why were your wrists sore? _Oh right._ They were tied behind you and you legs were also tied together. You had a gag and a blindfold on. Your back hurt because you were obviously thrown against a wall, and apparently you head had hit the wall. You wondered if it was bleeding. And of course, you had slept through it all. How you slept so deeply, you didn't know. Actually, you could probably have an educated guess- from sleep deprivation and the fact that you sleep really deeply anyway. You sat up. You really wanted too see where you were. Tilting your head over to your knees, you started nudging it upwards. The thought struck you that you'd probably done this more times than the average person. You would say that you really didn't mind, but you kinda did. Thinking about it disturbed you a little. Pretty soon the blindfold was resting on your forehead, and you had a cramp in your neck. What you saw didn't really surprise you. A rather bland cell was what surrounded you. The bed was at the other side of the room, and the walls were peeling. The ground was _really_ cold, and it was pretty dark.

Next thing you focused on was getting your hands in front of you. And not breaking your arms in the process. It was a good thing that you were basically starving by now, you managed to your arms under your knees. Fuck, you were kind of stuck. You let out a frustrated sigh around the gag. If you thought that that one day a few of weeks ago was gonna be a long day, then you should have seen today. Or tonight, you didn't know. But Christ almighty, this day was very long indeed.

You did finally manage to get you hands in front of you, after a couple of hours. And you were, once again, drooping back to the world of nightmares.

* * *

 

He watched you struggle, for two hours straight. He was surprised that you didn't see him though the bars. You had surprised him a lot recently. You were interesting. Yeah, that's right. You intrigued him. He wondered how many times you had been in situations like these, you were handling this like an expert would. Well, you probably were an expert, you had escaped from Undyne the Undying herself. You must be pretty fast to do that. Scratch that, extremely fast. Running from Undyne was like trying to outrun a car going 100mph. Either that, or you knew a lot of short cuts. Not his type of "short cuts" but the normal kind. And now he was witnessing you shuffle around getting you hands in front of you, without causing much... damage to your arms. He sometimes heard you hiss in pain. But still, he just stood and observed from behind the bars. You had done it, you had your arms in front of you now. He was impressed. He knew how tight those bounds were- he saw to that himself. He watched as your eyelids closed. He still watched as your breathing slowed, now in slumber.

"huh, kid really knows what their doing." He turned and walked down the corridor, knowing that he'd be back soon.

* * *

When you woke, you were kind of surprised that you still in the cell, and still had your arms in front of you and the blind still off. But instead of questioning it, you just went with it. You didn't need to bother your brain with this bullshit. So, you just tugged down the gag and stretched your aching jaw. You didn't really care how long you were out. You were feeling sort of refreshed, even if you were lying on the floor. You had forgotten the nightmare as soon as you woke up. You felt some part of you thanked your forgetfulness for once. Though you knew it was something about Tom. You didn't want to dwell on it.

You decided it was time to let him know you were aware of his presence. You knew the whole time. You looked up into the barely-glowing pinpricks floating by the bars. He was barely visible, but you could make out some features.

"Hello there, sir. May I address you as mister Sans? Or maybe mister Snowdin?"

* * *

 

A part of him metaphorically shat himself. It was a rather large part of him. The other, small, part kind of expected this. It was the logical part of him. Of course you would know about him. He must of been talked about. He was the "absolutely terrifying, never go near monster" But the thing that not even the logical part of him could comprehend was how you knew where he came from. No monster ever said anything about the Underground- it was something that no one wanted to talk or remember about. Also that was a terrible announcement. He thought that you could probably do better. It made him cringe that that was what he was thinking about. All those years... It did a big number on everyone's **sans** -ity (heh.) Oh yeah, you were talking to him.

"hey, just sans will do kiddo. and you still look pretty **bone-weary** there. heh" He watched as you smirked in the dim lighting. Smooth, Sans. Great going. He even kept his cool!

"Yeah, I am a pretty... **Bone-tired** " He laughed at the pun. So not only were you smart, and great at running away, but you had a good sense of humour. Actually, that could be classed as a bad sense of humour. Oh well. He stored it away for future reference anyway.

"that was a pretty **bone-afide** pun." You just smiled wider. You bit the insides of your cheeks to stop yourself from giggling.

"So, what'cha doing here?" You didn't throw another pun at him. You couldn't think straight.

"aw, and here i was thinking you were appreciating my  **humerus** puns. and couldn't i just of come here because i thought you looked a little **bonely**?" Was this dude for real? You thought that this dude was supposed to be scary? But he was just standing around joking with you. You wanted to question it, but you didn't really want to piss any of the monsters off, not if you couldn't help it. So you just shrugged, but apparently your stomach had other ideas. It growled, really loudly. You blushed. Sans didn't seem to even care. So you didn't mention it. Because you really didn't want to annoy him. Because you were scared as shit.

"aw, got nothing to say? but 'm **patella** 'n ya now kid. " You looked up in confusion. He had adopted a very sudden serious tone. It sent your nerves on end. His pinpricks had disappeared. You were feeling slightly concerned right about now. So much for him being a jokester, and not at all threatening and maybe even slightly cute- wait what? You, uh, mentally cursed your brain for going there. You didn't want your brain going there. He was a monster for crying out loud! And he looked like he was gonna give you a ba-

" **if you try anything- be it escaping or hurting anyone-** " He got closer to cell like door. You could only see his face, and he seemed to have a permanent grin. It didn't look friendly. You were starting to feel slightly threatened. " **y o u ' r e g o n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e .** " You suddenly understood why you were to never go near him.

Well shit. That was intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, constructive criticism is welcomed. So is support. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (only if you want to though.)


	4. Lookie, the fish is back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. The Fish has re-arrived. And oh look. You can sing?! Who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, would you look at that. A long (?) chapter. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also, we are on 321 Hits, may I just add. Sorry, there is no way I'm missing that number, as it will be a while till 4321. Also x2, 40 Kudos????? Like I wasn't expecting anyone to actually read this so... I'm excited. You have given me reason to keep writing. *dives into trash*  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song used in this chapter  
> One by Ed Sheeran
> 
>  
> 
> Don't judge me ok?

After threatening you, he walked off, as if he suddenly wasn't interested in talking to you any more. Well. Not many people wanted to talk to people who are thrown behind the bars, being prepared to be used for slaves and to be sold like a object. God, it was disgraceful and disgusting. The mere thought of it made you want to puke. You wondered if there was just a single monster out there who was honourable. You didn't even have any company. You weren't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. You wondered how many cells they actually had. Actually, screw that, you couldn't give any shits today. Not today, not any day. Giving out shits meant caring. And if you started caring... well. It wouldn't be pretty. Not for you anyway.  
  
Three hours later and you were very bored. You were used to moving everywhere. In this time you could have nicked some food, climbed on some roofs, punched somebody and settled in a home for the night. You thought about what you could do. You could play noughts and crosses with yourself- wait no. Your hands were still tied. You could sleep? No you've done way too much of that recently. Well not really. It was just that you couldn't sleep at this very moment, you were wiiiiiide awake. You could.... sing? But why would you do that? You hadn't sung in years. You hadn't spoken since Sans came and created conversation, and before that you hadn't _spoken_ in weeks. So why would you sing? It's not as if you _couldn't_ , it was just that... actually, you didn't have an excuse. Maybe you didn't want them to hear you? Maybe you were scared they'd hurt you? God, that sounded pathetic. Hmm... Maybe you could do this. Just _what_ song? You created a mental playlist of songs you knew the words to.  
  
_Tell me that you turned down the man_  
_Who asks for you hand?_  
_Cause your waitin' for me._  
_And I know you gonna be away awhile._  
_But I've no plans at all_  
_To leave._  
  
_And would take away my hopes and dreams?_  
_And just stay with me?_  
_All my senses come to life._  
_Well I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_  
_Have ever been_  
_And I'll never leave again_  
_Cause you are the only one._  
  
_And all my friends have come to find_  
_Another place to let their hearts collide_  
_Just promise me_  
_That you'll never leave again?_  
_Cause you are the only one._  
  
_Take my hand_  
_And my heart and soul_  
_I will_  
_Only have these eyes for you._  
_And y'know_  
_Everything changes but_  
_We'll be strangers if_  
_We see this through_  
  
_You could stay within these walls and bleed_  
_Or just stay with me_  
  
_Now all my senses come to life_  
_Well I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_  
_Have ever been_  
_And I'll never leave again_  
_Cause you are the only one_  
  
_And all my friends have come to find_  
_Another place to come to let their hearts collide_  
_Just promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_A friend now_  
_Cause you are the only one._  
  
_Stumbling off drunk_  
_Getting myself lost_  
_I am so gone_  
_So tell me the way home_  
_'m listening to sad songs_  
_Singing about love_  
_And where it goes wrong~_  
  
_All my senses come to life_  
_Well I'm stumbling home drunk as I_  
_Have ever been_  
_And I'll never leave again_  
_Cause you are the only one_  
  
_And all my friends have come to find_  
_Another place to come to let their hearts collide_  
_Just promise me_  
_You'll always be_  
_A friend now_  
_Cause you are the only one._  
  
"Well now. Wasn't THAT a nice song?"

Oh **fuck off.**

* * *

No, you had not forgotten this bitch. She leered at you, and inside, you were mentally groaning. You've encountered the fish two to many times. A light flickered on. She had a ridiculous amount of armour on, and it looked heavy. She was menacing, and you were tired, hungry, dirty and _really needed to piss_. So you did the dumb thing. You glared at her, snarling slightly. Though, much to your surprise, she just laughed. She had a loud laugh, and like her, it was scary. But you were just about **done**. You had been through so much shit because of them. So much. You just wanted to scream. You wanted to shout. You wanted to give her a piece of your mind. But instead, you sat that and glared pathetically at her. God, you looked (and felt) so weak in her presence. It was as if she could tear you in two. And by judging by the way she was suplexing that boulder, she probably could. You hated feeling weak. You were used to being the superior. Not the weak little girl who was sitting in a cell glaring defiantly at a giant fish who could summon spears at a flick of a wrist. Wait- how did you know that? Oh right, there was a spear pointed at your chest, at an orange floating heart, and it looked like you were about to die. Joy oh joy. For some unknown reason, you had a calm feeling flood through you. Finally, all this madness would end. Hopefully? You sure did hope so. You were welcoming death with open arms. You'd been through this shit long enough-

"don't even think about it undyne." GAH you didn't even get your one and only escape from this world?! What is this bullshit?

"The PUNK has done NOTHING but STIR SHIT UP since she fucking arrived. The people are _begging_ for me to grab her soul!" You nodded in agreement.

"I am a bit of a shit stirrer, aren't I?" They both looked at you in shock for a moment. Undyne recovered quickly though, grinning at Sans.

"SEE?! She even _knows_. She accepts this! Huh!!! I'm starting to LIKE this attitude PUNK! What a SHAME that I have to put an end to it!" The spear nudged closer to your soul. You will it closer. You knew you being a bit stupid- but you really had nothing to live for. No parents, no siblings, no friends. Piper - your dog- disappeared a long time ago. You didn't even want to think about what happened to her.

"undyne, you know that we could make a good bit of money out of this bitch. just look at her! strong, pretty and young. and half of the people out there don't even know she's been caught yet." Your face dropped almost comically. You had started to have a little bit more respect for Sans. Even though he threatened you, told you _terrible_ puns and was insufferable basically all the time, he seemed to give off a powerful air- one that you could relate to and admire. But this? This made you angry. He was trying to do two things.

a) Stop you from being killed

And b) Get you sold like an object.

And the worst part? It seemed to sway Undyne. The thought of money, the thought of her being dragged off by another monster. And you didn't stand a chance.

"and not to mention her soul, just look at it- not a single crack in it yet. and that colour suits her, don't'cha think? the monster will go crazy over her. might even think about bidding for her myself. stop me from being so **bonely**." He was looking at you and you were _seething._ Oh this douche was so going to get it. Even if it was the last thing you do. Undyne just stood there, enjoying the look on your face.

"Fine then. Get her prepared for tomorrow. If she still looks like she's been dragged through the Underground with thorns poking out of her by then, you are getting it in the ass."

"but i don't have an ass" he was grinning at her, you could hear it. She just growled and stormed off. Your soul floated back into your chest.

"I already fucking hate you." Your eyes were narrowed and you looked like you about to punch a hole in the wall. Or at least you would if you hadn't had your hands tied together. "Why would you do that? Why don't you care about humanity?" You just wanted to question everything he did.

He looked you through the bars. Emotion was etched across his skeletal features. Sadness, shame.... pity. You despised it. You despised him. You would **not feel**. You couldn't. You wouldn't. You didn't want to feel. No. NO, you didn't want to argue this with yourself.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY. I DON'T WANT IT. I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T NEED IT." You screamed at the top of your lungs, clawing at your face and pulling at your hair.

* * *

He didn't understand. He wanted to. But he didn't. You were a puzzle he couldn't solve. He didn't say anything as you screamed at him. Just observed. A minute ago, you were being threatened with death. A minute ago, he saved you. But it only enraged you. Why? Why did you want to die? Just by looking at your soul, he could see the compassion. The BRAVERY. But he could see that you had given up. Why? Did you have a family? Did you have a partner? He could see the fresh cracks, but they were hidden. Like there was a facade over your soul. But why was there a facade? Your soul represented your being- so what were you hiding? While he was trying to stop Undyne serving your head on a silver platter, he got a good look at your soul. Your stats were... interesting.

**Skylar Fribbon.**

**AT: 23      DF: 6**

**EXP: 79     LV: 4**

**HP: 439/ 439**

How? Who did you hurt? Was it an accident? Why was you losing HP when nothing was hurting you? Was you... giving up? 

**HP: 438/438**

So many questions. So many. All of them would go unanswered if he didn't get you for himself. He wasn't scared by your stats. If anything, he was intrigued. Well, it's not as if he'd have to worry about you being near his brother. What was you doing to him?

**HP: 437/437**

You were losing HP very quickly. The more he said, the more and quicker it went down. So when Undyne left, he was happy. He didn't exactly need you becoming like him, with only 1 HP. He had all of these questions. All these whys and hows. But he never asked who.

* * *

After some time, you stopped screaming. Your throat was hoarse, and you were crying. You felt numb. The way he just stood there, it made you want to be angry. But you didn't feel anything. Nothing. All feeling had left you. You didn't feel pain. You didn't feel sadness. You didn't feel rage. You didn't feel _anything_. Apart from desire. Desire to see your sister again. No, you didn't feel the urge to protect her, even though you probably should have, just the desire to see her again. But you pushed it down. You wouldn't see her ever again. She was probably dead. Yeah, there was no way her now ~~10~~ 13 year old body would be able to take all this shit from the monsters. You rested your head against the wall, all sold out.

"y'know. i don't actually want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I can totally believe that."

"i'm  **dead** serious. the only thing i meant earlier was i want to take you home- no not in that way."

"Yes, look at all this belief I have in you and your words." He sighed, running a hand over his skull. He was leaning against the bars, looking at the wall opposite him. You stared at his back. You really did not care about what he was mumbling on about.

"look sweetcheeks, even if i don't want you getting hurt, i still need to clean you up. mind **throwing me a bone** here?" He turned his head so you could see the exasperated look on his face.

"I s'ppose so. Even though I can't actually stand up." You had no idea why you were helping this prick out. You were supposed to make his life a living hell?! You were glad you had managed to be a pain the ass for so long, but suddenly all the fight in you had been drained. Though you would keep you witty remarks. You would hug them and anyone who tried to take them you would fite them. You would screech "fite me m8!" But, alas, it was metaphorical. And so you would not be able to screech this at Sans. You felt slight disappointment at this. Not much though. Sans unlocked the door, and stepped near you, untying your legs. You stretched your legs, involuntarily letting out sigh as your joints cracked and popped. You didn't see him blush. He went to grab your arm to help you up, but you pushed him away, using the wall to support you. Once standing and cracking all of the joints in your back, you turned to him, waiting for him to start moving. He was turned away from you, fiddling with something. You didn't know what it was and you didn't care. Finally, after what seemed to be hours (really, it was only about 5 minutes, but that's not the point) he started towards the door. You snapped out of your bored haze and followed. You wondered what happened next. But you didn't really care. You'd just take what they threw at you. And power on, like the strong individual you were DETERMINED to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter. Please tell me if I'm going too fast.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Only if you want to though. You don't actually have to. I don't mind. Though I really would like it if you did. Thanks.


	5. With way to much make-up, you procceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH FUCK SCHOOL. This is like, a week late. I'ma gonna try upload two next week. You can kill me if I don't. But summer holidays has taken it's toll on me. Summer holidays = fucked up body clock and braindeadedness. Yes English. This chapter is also really short because I'm also moving schools and it's being a bitch and sigh.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> PS let my bby be the emotional bag of emotions she is. There is a reason, I swear.

About 5 hours later, and you were about done with this place. You were also disgusted with his clothing choice for you. It was a royal blue and black corset. It was lacy and (unfortunately) very sexual. Just looking at it made you want to vomit. When you asked why, he just said that 'it goes well with your complexion.' This made you question if they had any other clothes that were not made for prostitutes. His look told you everything. You really did not want to wear this... thing. The only time you would ever wear this... ACTUALLY, let's cut that thought off. You didn't want to know where it was headed. So you refused to wear it. Mature, right? That was at least- what two hours ago now? You think. You actually had no idea what time it was. Or how long you had been here. You could have been here for weeks, or you could have been here for a few hours. To be perfectly honest, you didn't really care. You just wanted to go home. You just wanted to see your family. Ha! As if that was gonna ever happen again. You've already seen the bodies of your parents. Your mums. Your precious, precious mums...

  
_"Hey babe! Look at her! Shes perfect, ain't she? Just look at that lil' sweetheart!"_  
_"Ha, yeah, she's beautiful baby." She held you in her arms, her perfume smelt sweet. She felt so safe... You wanted to sleep in this woman's arms. They both look so nice and loving! 7 year old you was very excited to see where these two kind people were taking you._

  
You snapped out of your dwindling thoughts, now thinking about the corset which was restricting your lungs at this moment in time. And hair, make-up etcetera etcetera. Now you _really_ looked like a prostitute. What fun. Oh, and you still had those very tight rope around your wrists, having already had rope burn. You didn't mind it though, pain was what was making you conscious that you were definitely alive. And it would be nothing compared to the pain you were gonna rain down on them for hurting your family. They were gonna get fucked over by the pain and sorrow you were going to nail through their heads with a sledge hammer. They were going to regret fucking with you and your-  
"Stop frowning honey. You're making it impossible for me to put this eyeliner on you." You frowned some more at them. The lady monster just sighed, and put down the eyeliner so she could come back to it later. The monster herself was one giant fuck off hand, and it was curled in a slightly menacing way. She turned away from you and started to shuffle with the ridiculous amount of make-up on the vanity. You let a sigh of complete boredom. What fun this was going to be. You hoped this pain would be ended soon.

~~~~ Le time skip. Author cbb to write all of the boring dialogue and shit. Trust poor author, she knows what is best for you. Or so she likes to think.~~~~

  
It took forever. Your face hurt from all the positions she had squished it into and Sans was asleep in a chair whilst he waited. You had almost done the same three times. But then you were slapped awake again. Bitch. The hand went over to the slumbering skeleton, and gently shook him awake. You gave an indignant huff. Why couldn't you be gently shook awake? Oh right. You crossed your arms and waited. Not very patiently, might you add. You knew your soul colour was **not** going to be light blue- that's for sure. You never really did have any patience. Although Ally had the patience of a saint. In fact, you swore she was some kind of saint. Anyhoo, now that he was awake, he was checking you out without any tact what-so-ever. You tried to not let it get to you. You failed. But, much to your credit, the only thing you did was give him a dirty look. Thank fuck your messed up brain did decide that you needed to comment on it. Though you thinking something along the lines of ' _please, go on, stare a little harder at me. Not like I have a fucking choice in the matter._ ' You sincerely hoped he could read your mind at this moment of time. Although, it would be pretty unfortunate in any other place. Speaking of which...  
"I just want to get this over with already. I am already done with waiting for the inevitable. I usually like to delay it, but y'know. Kinda stuck in between legging it- and probably getting killed, or staying and going with you. Neither of the latter sound enjoyable. I meant the dying part, not the running. I like running. Just not near death-"  
"Do you like, ever shut up?" The hand interrupted you. You wanted to slap her hand-like face around the room. Would that be classed as high fiving?  
"No, I do not. Because I find it amusing to watch you suffer-" SMACK. Oh that bitch just slapped you again with her giant manicured fingers coming out of her head. You were so done with this bitch. You still found her rather disturbing to look at. You were seething, walking towards her, ready to kick her ass. If she even had one. But you'd still kick her to shit. Sans finally stopped staring at you like you were food to a staving child and stood in between you.

  
"gloria, we need t' sell 'er. you don't wanna waste the hours ya just spent on her hair and make-up do ya?" His words were not helping you at all. But you also really didn't want to sit around for hours again will she caked your face in shit. Hand over there looked like she was in the middle of a dilemma. Slap you around a little, and redo your make up ( and have Sans get pissed) or leave your smug little ass standing behind him. Hand just glowered at you in the end and strutted off on tiny stick legs. It was quite amusing to watch. And really satifying. Finally, he turned to you. "you really know how to get under their skin, huh?" You just shrugged and looked away, no need to talk to him. Not really. He sighed, and dragged you down a doorway. Wait, when had he grabbed your arm? You couldn't remember, but the **sans** ation was weird. GODDAMMIT. Why must your brain betray you like this. Why did it start making puns. You've seen him twice, and he was already rubbing off on you; it was concerning. The feeling of bone on skin was strange, but not entirely unpleasant. You could feel the slight hum of magic coming him, was that what was making his hands so warm? Or were they always like that? How did he stay together? How did his magic work? What colour was his soul? Goddamn questions. 'Curiosity killed the cat' was what your nan always said. She had never like your overly curious nature. That was a shame. For you, one question always led you to another. One solution always led to even more questions. Always with the whys, whats, and hows. You kind of wanted to grab his hand and inspect it. So much for not caring any more. You paid no heed to the fact that he just ripped a hole in time and space. Go you for observation skills.  
He opened another door, an actual one this time, and pushed you through, and walked off. Now, you were just confused. The place was completely dark, save for a spotlight that was hovering over your tired form. Cheers erupted from somewhere in front of you. You didn't move. Another spotlight switched on. And another, and another. In the end, there was six other humans along side you. One of them was a kid. Your heart yearned for them. No kid should have to go through this. They looked to be around seven or eight. Poor thing. They looked sort of familiar... They seemed to have some sort of metal cuffs instead of rope, like the rest of you, why? You wondered what colour their soul was. It would be shining brightly, that much was certain to you. You needed to stop thinking, it was distracting you from the situation at hand. Which was slightly concerning to say the least. Another spotlight had come on, smack bam in the middle of the stage. It was a fucking robot. Of course it was. How could you expect anyone other than Mettaton himself to do the bidding.

"WHY! Hello beauties and gentlebeauties~"  
  
Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to shitposting galore-
> 
> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/


	6. Don't go on Killer Robot Game Shows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ran like hell was raining fire on you. Well, it was close enough to reality right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Lil' Squiddy here is trying to write her ass off. But she being she is getting sidetracked. School and all that. All that aside, someone absolutely beautiful wrote a one-shot inspired by this fic. (Remember the fact that it was only inspired, so it's not exactly the same.)  
> >>>>>>>>>>https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068105  
> Shout out to you, you bab.
> 
> My Tumblr  
> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy!

"Annnnnnd welcome to 'A Killer Robot Game Show', where I show off these lovelies~ in a game of drama, action and- what was that? **Bloodshed**?! Looks like our ratings will out of this WORLD!!!" A game seemed like a bad idea right now. Some monster came over to you and took off the rope and the kid still had the cuff on one hand. Especially where it's likely someone is going to die. Anyway, you thought this was supposed to be a auction (ugh), not a goddamn gameshow!? Everyone, you noticed, was also wearing some sort of lingerie. Apart from the guys, who were just wearing tight shorts. Ugh. The kid on the other hand, was wearing an oversized blue and pink striped jumper, with jeans. Lucky lil' shit.

"Now now, darlings! Each of you is going to pick up an item!!" A script, a dog, a video game, a glass of water, a basketball and a present. You didn't pick anything up.

The robot is not amused. "Darling, there is a thing called 'sharing'?"

"I never did like sharing. What if I choose to not pick up anything?" Mettaton seemed to hesitate for a split second. Then he shrugged."WELL! They are all bombs anyway. They are going to go off in... 5 MINUTES!!!! Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaart running! Toodles~"

Wait-what just happened? You didn't know, but you did hear a shriek and see an annoying dog fly past your face. You turned and started running, pushing yourself off pillars and walls. Then you remembered the kid. The fucking kid. The kid would not die. Not if you could help it. You skidded to a stop, swirled back, and legged it. The kid was glancing around trying to decide which way to go. That would take too long, and you knew it. "KID! Kid!!" You screamed to them, hoping to get their attention. Their small brown bob _bounced_ as they turned to look at you. You would have found this adorable if you were not in this dire situation. "Get over here!!" They nodded, a determined look on their face as the dodged around the bombs, which were littered around the room. You ran to them, meeting them in the middle. If one of you had to die, it would be you. And you would make sure of it. You scooped them into you arms, and practically flew through hallways, bombs and people. Cheering. Lots of cheering. Why were there people cheering? Did someone die? Or was it you? Actually, it was probably the former. Why would people cheer for you? Welp, keep on moving. You ran like hell was raining fire on you. Well, it was close enough to reality right now.

* * *

 

A robotic male voice (not Mettaton's voice, for once) was audible above the chaos.

"Ten seconds left." Eh. You're probably far enough away now to not be caught in the explosion. Even so, you shielded the kid's body with your own.

"Nine. Eight." Please let you be right.

"Seven. Six," Oh god oh god-

"Can I hurry this up?" No!

"Yes? Nice. Fivefourthreetwoone- Boom!~" You were thrown forward, and into a wall you went. The kid was covered in a layer of human (which happened to be you), and seemed to be fine. You on the other hand, had blood pouring from your head, leg, arm and side. You would have passed out if you wasn't so worried about the kid. And quite possibly your broken leg. Which hurt very much thank you, and you would like to see some medical attention. If the rest on the game show was like this, you were screwed. So very screwed. Seeing as now you were depending on a seven/eight year old to keep you standing. What joy.

After what seemed forever (it was about three minutes) you were finally leaning on an actual standing, functional wall, staring at the destruction of the place. And the crowd. The massive crowd laughing and cheering. You swivelled your head to see what they were all laughing about. Oh. A man, about in his thirties, had a shard of wood impaling him. From your perspective you could see the other end just poking slightly out of his back. You looked away, only to see Sans, gaping at the wreck of the stage. Then you saw him wince when he saw the poor guy on the floor, gurgling what looked like blood. Nice. The kid next to you was crying, you weren't sure if it was because they knew that person, or if it was the violence in general.

"Hey, hey. Shhhhhh," You tried to calm them, reaching out with your not-bleeding-so-much arm, pulling them towards your battered torso. Every movement was agony. But the kid needed you, so you powered through it, rubbing their back. "Hey kid, you wanna tell me your name? So I can call you by it, instead of 'kid' or 'bud'" The kid seemed to shudder at the nicknames. You wondered why.

"F-frisk." 

* * *

 

"Okay, wait. You're the kid who saved all of these fuc- monsters?" You questioned, with an eyebrow raised. They winced and nodded. They don't talk much, you noted. "Well. Okay. And you've been on the run since you found out?" They shook their head. "How many times have you been on this game show?" They hesitated, then raised their hands, holding up eight fingers. Oh dear lord. "A-are they all like this? Or do they do different stuff?" When they didn't reply, you added "One or two, one being that they are all the same and two meaning they are different." They held up two fingers. Oooooh no. They seemed to be determined to not be auctioned off. Especially seeing as they been on here eight fucking times. "Is this the worst thing thats happened? Bombs?" They shook their head. What could be worse than bombs going off? You didn't really want to know. You decided to cut the small talk there, something was starting to happen.

The monsters that cut the ropes dragged the survivors back into the middle, you struggling the whole way. Not that you could get very far any way. The monster seemed happy to point that out. You replied with something along the lines of "if my leg wasn't broken, you'd be a pile of dust that I'd be trying to get out of my clothes for a week." Something like that anyway. Three survivors. You, the ki- Frisk, and a small man with ginger hair. But even he seemed limp. And pretty pathetic, in your opinion. His bottom lip was quivering and he was begging them not to hurt him. The monster looked bored and tired of his crap. Even Frisk was looking at the man in displeasure. You were dropped, and you cried out in agony as red hot pain shot up your very exposed leg. Shouts and jeers rose from the crowd. You ignored them completely as you attempted to get back up on the one leg that wasn't smashed to shit. Frisk offered their hand, and you took it hauling yourself up as they walked backwards. The monsters watched. Waited for you to go down again.

But you refused.

* * *

 

Sans watched you from the door, struggling with the snapped bone in your leg. Ouch. Yet he didn't move to help you, just observed. The way you completely ignored the crowd, even in your humiliating state. Cuts all over your body, makeup fucked to the extreme. The way you relied on Frisk for help. The way you didn't seem to give a flying fuck about anything but the kid. Shame he was going to have to split the two of you.

"BROTHER!" He wasn't meant to be here. Eh, too late now.

"yeah bro?"

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE?"

"nothin'. just watchin' paps."

"BUT THAT'S SO _LAZY_!" Sans shrugged, and shut the door.

"why don't ya go to ya vip seats? i'll join ya soon, just gotta take care of somethin'" Papyrus gasped, nodded vigorously, and sprinted down the hallway. Papyrus loved to think about the fact that he was a VIP. Good old Paps. Time to get that small fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw that woy ref out there. Anyone catch it?
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I just realised that ToumeiKyoudai (Author of Rain, Rain Go Away) left kudos on here. I love that fic, and I am a fan of them, and I am freaking out (yet again), and and and Scream.


	7. When Sans (finally) buys you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basic summary of the a/n 
> 
> Laptop is fucking around, and so I can barely update. School is hard, ect ect. After spastic saving, I was able to write this goddamn chapter. Thank you, you guys for your patience with me, and the love <3
> 
> Then I gave an amazing motivating speech, and cried about killing Sans. 
> 
>  
> 
> And definitely thinking about the narcoleptic reader. Thank you for your support! Just remember, if you think that no body loves you, Lil Squiddy does! ~  
> Love you guys.  
> Enjoy.

"What's this? _Survivors_? Not bad looking either," He winked at you. You completely ignored him, focusing on the child in front of you, who was bearing most of your weight. Poor kid. Good thing you were kind of underweight! You looked back briefly on the days when you shoplifted when possible, and you ran for miles. It seemed so long ago. When really, it was a couple of days ago, you think. Why did you sleep in a fucking tree again? Ugh, past you is so dumb. And incredibly tired. But still, you could have found somewhere else, where it didn't make you **bark** ing mad. You'd have to remember that one for later. To annoy your new "owners," of course. _Best_ way to get a healthy lifestyle, you're sure.  
  
"Well then, grab a seat gorgeous~" Frisk went for a chair. Mettaton blocked their path. "Nuh-uh beautiful. She has to get it herself." Frisk frowned up at the robot, who looked incredibly smug. You were standing on one foot, pain shooting through your broken leg. You made a mental reminder to never get caught in the midst of an explosion ever again. You liked your legs on your body- not half way across the room. You crossed your arms and pouted at the robot. You, are _so_ mature. The maturest. He raised an eyebrow. You raised yours right back at him. He stuck out his tongue out. You licked your chin. He waggled his eyebrows. You wriggled yours. He went cross-eyed (or at least you think he did. He looked at his nose, so you figured that he probably did). You went derp eyed. He struck a dramatic pose. You struck a sexy pose in response. Whilst these shenanigans were happening, Frisk had crept around the immature robot and grabbed a chair. They scuttled back to you. The crowd was confused as fuck. The glamorous robot they all adored was being a two-year-old? Even crew backstage was giving the robot a bewildered glance. Man, being immature was infectious. And you _loved_ it. Frisk was giggling at your current state and was giving you your chair. You mentally high-fived them. You went back to being professional, stoic and in pain. You smiled for a split second at the kid, thanked them, and sat down. A relief for both legs. Mettaton huffed, but didn't say anything. No point in ruining the show. He then flashed a million-dollar smile at the crowd, who cheered. Easy crowd, huh.  
  


* * *

  
"AlllllllllLLLLLLLLLLllllllriiiight darlings!! Time to get this show on the road. We've had our fun lovelies~" You held onto Frisk, who held you onto back. You were proud of them for being this strong, even as a seven year old, and even if they had done this eight times.  
"No need to look so glum my dear," he said, looking at you. You didn't grace him with a response. Apparently, he wasn't expecting one, because he swept right on. Smart mandroid. Heh. You'd have to call him that later on. The ginger went for 250. Some bunny monster took his dishevelled form, and dragged him out of the place. Unlucky man. They then tried to take Frisk and put them on a different chair. You refused.  
  
The goat lady who wanted to buy the kid was looking incredibly guilty. She looked awfully familiar. Miss Goat had long, silky white fur, covered with a long lavender coloured dress and crimson red eyes that had a sad, lonely look about them. Goat Lady held herself elegantly, as if she was royalty. She also looked desperate to have Frisk. Frisk on the other hand, had a completely disgusted, betrayed look in their brown eyes. They clung tighter to you. They clearly did **not** want to go with her. 500. 550. 600. The woman kept bidding higher every time someone else tried bidding. You caught her eye, and gave her a disgraced look. She gave you a pleading one. You looked away.  
  
"700 for the child? Going once!" No one said a word.  
"Going twice!" The lady looked happy, as if she was being reunited with a family member.  
"Frisk is going to her majesty, Queen Toriel. Come, my queen." Oh shit. It was her. Frisk did **not** look pleased.  
  
The story went that, when they came out of the mountain, Toriel had taken Frisk under her wing. But when the slavery started, Frisk became disgusted at the slave she had bought, and ran away. Before they could find you though, the Royal Guard found the poor kid, and had taken them to the slave trade. Or at least, that was the abridged version. And anyway, how old actually was this kid? They looked to be around seven or eight, but that _couldn't_ be right.  
  
"Wait kid, how old are you?" You asked in a rush before they were dragged away. They held ten of their fingers, closed their hands, and put up three. Oh. And you thought you were small at that age. The kid looked the angriest, and the saddest, for as long as you had met them. Which, for the record, wasn't that long. STILL. The point to this was, was that the kid looked depressed, and pissed. Which was understandable really, you'd be pretty pissed if someone you had ran away from had just _bought_ you. About ten minutes later, you watched Frisk being pulled out of there, with tears in your eyes. What? You had grown attached to the lil' ball of determination.  
  
You had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time you saw them.

* * *

  
"Okay beautiful, just you and me now. Saved the best till last~" He winked at you. You didn't even glance in his direction.  
"We'll start off high for the pretty one~ 600!" You didn't flinch, you didn't move.  
"650!" Oh god, think of your sister, be strong Skylar!  
"666!" Wait were you going to hell or something? Probably.  
"700-"  
"1500." That deep voice. Nope. You didn't want to look. Nope, someone, anyone make a higher bid. Not him. Not Sans.  
"T-the girl for 1500! Going once!" Even Mettaton looked shocked. Well, you always did have an expensive taste. Come on people, they can't just let Sans take you without a fight!?  
"Going twice!" Oh, please let there be someone with enough money to afford you.  
"She goes to Sans, for a huuuuuuuge 1500G. Come with me." After Mettaton had gotten over the intial shock, he was grinning. There must have been a human who cost more than you? If not, then you were glad to have cost Sans a load of money. But, unfortunately, you couldn't annoy the pun master with puns. Man, you'd been **saving up** a couple. When you looked at Sans, he was grinning. But you were pretty sure that was his permanent state of being. But at least Sans is a man of his word, you'd give him that. He did say he was going to bid for you. You just wasn't expecting him to spend that much on you. When Sans came up to you and grabbed your arm, you knew that no, you weren't going to hell.  
  
Hell was coming to you.  
  
How convenient.  
  


* * *

  
At last, after Sans had handed over the money -in cash by the way, he must be _minted_ \- he dragged you out of there. Your leg was hurting like a bitch and you still weren't quite sure where that place was, even the outside wasn't giving you any clues as to your whereabouts. He was dragging you to a bright red convertible. Another skeleton was sitting there, looking incredibly familiar. Goddamnit! Why couldn't you remember any of the monsters apart from Sans and Asgore? Although you were pretty sure he was the mascot.

Eh.

You hadn't said a word since Frisk had gone. Sans had thrown a couple of puns at you, which you made no comment to. Not much surprise there though. He opened the door, and you hopped in calmly. You knew that at one point, you'd lose your cool, but this was fine. For now. A _veeeeeeeeeeeery_ loud screeching noise made you cringe. And it wasn't even the car. No, it was the skeleton in the drivers seat. Seems that he has seen you. Welp.  
"SANS! WHO IS THE HUMAN WITH THE BAD LEG IN OUR CAR? AND WHY IS SHE WEARING THAT?" Oh you had forgotten about the lingerie. And it seems that the taller skeleton was pretty observant. Or you had been limping really badly. Probably the latter actually.  
"don't worry bro. let's just get her home,"    
"OH! IS THE HUMAN LIVING WITH US NOW?" Apparently, the tall one wasn't blind to slavery, if the look he gave Sans was anything to go by. You figured he just acted innocent, just like the rest. They were all cruel.  
"yeah. yeah she is paps." Sans' smile was strained when he turned to the other. Oooooh, right yeah. You remembered now. "The Great Papyrus." Yeah.  
  
Papyrus didn't say anything, just started his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr>>  
> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Welcome to shitpost galore
> 
> Edit: IT MA BIRTHEDDAY! I haven't done anything productive all day.


	8. Big house, Big skeletons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You yet again get another reminder of how short you are.
> 
> You also really hate cars.  
> A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits? What? Is? This? Almost 100 kudos? This feels surreal you guys. I just wanna thank you guys for all the support and love you guys give me, as it motivates me to do more. This chapter is also suuuuper late, and for that I apologise. Also ideas are welcome! :DD
> 
> Tumblr:  
> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Blood, car crashes ect.

Sans knew that Papyrus knew who you were, (basically everyone knew who you were. "The one who keeps getting away from all of the royal guard" as King Asgore named you,) why you were wearing what you were and about slavery and what some people did to them. Pap didn't like having the maid they already had, not because they were human, just because he didn't like the thought of making someone else do something they didn't want to do.Sans wasn't going to lie, he was thinking about it himself -well, you were pretty hot- but then thought about his bro's disappointment. That could be terrifying, as he knew from personal experience. Papyrus, fortunately, didn't say anything to him on the way home. Actually, he didn't even look at Sans. He was speaking to you, and always kept his eyesockets on the road. Which wasn't actually necessary, because Papyrus could be looking at you when he was driving and still not crash into anything. Somehow. Sans wasn't sure if this was to make sure you were feeling safe, or if he just didn't want to look at you because of what you were wearing. But he did look rather uncomfortable, so Sans figured it was the latter. Papyrus didn't even make a comment when he made a pun. Disappointment at it's best. You on the other hand, did not look happy, and clearly did not feel safe in this car. Because they were going down a street at 120 mph. You weren't saying anything to Papyrus (or Sans) at all. Nope. You were screaming at the top of your lungs because Papyrus was progressively getting faster.  
"HUMAN? ARE THOSE SCREAMS OF JOY? ARE YOU HAVING FUN? GOODIE!"  
"NO OH MY FUCKING GOD SLOW THE FUCK DOWN. WHY THE FUCK ARE WE GOING AT... 166 MILES PER HOUR?! WHAT THE FUCK?????? NO NO NO NO NO. I THINK I PREFER BEING BLOWN UP THAN THIS WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS." Your voice was incredibly loud when you were screaming. Huh. Sans was laughing at you. Papyrus, being a cinnamon roll, took this as encouragement. Oooooooh boy.  
"heh, if you can make those sounds now, imagine what i can do-"  
"SANS, NO."  
"sans yes." You were still screaming. Sans, the smug bastard, was laughing at your reaction to the ridiculously fast and dangerous driving. You really hoped he would burn in hell. A petrol-head may like this speed- but you were by no means a petrol-head. In fact, you hated- no, despised cars. You much preferred motorcycles.

 

_A year before you went to the orphanage, a year before you met your loving gay mums. A year before you could start living happily. This was the last time you been in a car. You were sitting in the front, your biological father driving like a drunken asshole. No surprise there. He was boasting about something (cards? Money?)  When you started thinking about your mother. What job did she do? Did she work in a shop? Did she fight fires? Did she arrest baddies? You weren't sure so, you asked. Naturally._

_"I was winnin' y'kno-" You cut him off. He didn't seem to like that._

_"Daddy, what job does Mummy do?" He laughed. It wasn't the most sane laugh you'd ever heard too._

_"Your Mother? Her fucking job?! Oh kid, that's classic."_

_"But Mummy is never home at night? And I haven't seen her for a while either..."_

_"That's because..." He turned his head to you. "...your mother..." His dark eyes glared at you, his teeth were clenched. "Is a FILTHY WH-" CRASH._

_Everything went black. You were still awake, but you couldn't see. Something had hit you in the face. You flailed at it, trying to get it out of your face. Everything hurt, and something was trickling down your face. It felt rather uncomfortable, and there was a coppery taste in your mouth. It was gross. Someone was shaking your shoulder._

_"Miss? Miss can you hear me?" You nodded, feeling groggy. You heard them let out a sigh, and you felt the door open and your seatbelt come undone. Loud ringing pitched in your ears, making you cringe slightly. They pulled you out, holding you. They felt safe. Kind. You started crying. Sobbing in their arms. They just... stood there comforting you. You forced open your eyes. Everything had a white tint to it, and all was blurry. Red happened to be the colour you saw the most. You blinked a few times, trying to clear your vision. You looked over their shoulder- they were talking to someone in a white jacket. There, in the car, was your father. There was glass everywhere and there was cuts, blood and bruises all over his body. Even in death he looked like he was about to shove a knife down your throat._

 

* * *

  
One of two things could have happened. You either passed out, or you got to their house in five minutes flat. You weren't sure, but you were in front of a pretty big house. And by "pretty big" you meant it was fucking massive. A mansion loomed before you, that was at least four floors high and three houses wide.  
"Fuck. My. Life." You muttered under your breath, beholding the gigantic building before you. The other houses, which also happened to be pretty big, seemed tiny compared to this beast. Either Sans and Papyrus didn't hear you, or they just ignored you because they didn't grace you with a reply. You also noticed that the double doors was both wide and tall, probably suited for the skeletons. Papyrus towered over you- he was at least eight foot. He seemed to be wearing some kind of armour that covered his ribs, but showed his spine. Sans also happened to be taller than you. By about two or three inches. Instead of what he was wearing earlier (a security uniform, which you had failed to notice) he was wearing a cyan parka, basketball shorts (why? Just, why? Especially now, while it's cold) and a plain white t-shirt. His hands seemed to be glued to the insides of his pockets. The steps were steep, and you basically had to climb up them. You hated this house already. Papyrus opened a door, and Sans put his hand on the small of your back, guiding you in. You glanced behind you.  
  
On his back was your bag. And you wanted it back.

* * *

  
When you stepped in, the first thing you noticed was that the house on the inside looked just as amazing as it did on the outside. High ceilings, not one scratch on the wall, lush carpet, a FuCKinG ChANdeLIER. Yes, they even had a chandelier. This place was fancier than any other house you'd been in before. And you had lived in a castle at one point. It was nicely furnished, a rather big couch settled in front of a huge TV. But it also looked and felt home-y. It wasn't completely clean however, which was probably why it felt home-y. You could smell... spaghetti? What? Also cinnamon, butterscotch, tea and- was that a sword on the wall? What the fuck? It suddenly occurred to you that the skeletons may not be the only ones living here. A slave walked past you, dressed in a maid costume, cleaning. They looked tired, but healthy. They also looked like they ran on nothing but coffee. They reminded you of when you went to college. The stress clear on their face, like they had three essays to write in a day. The only way to stay awake and working was coffee. The fear of fucking up and disappointing someone. It gave you a nostalgic feeling, for those odd reasons. In your peripheral vision, you saw Sans staring at you, watching you take in your surroundings, and looking at the maid. You turned your head and looked at him.

  
"What do you want?" Way to go Skylar. Piss off your new owners (ugh) by being snappy and bitchy. Just perfect. Now you're in for it, probably going to be hurt now, for pissing him off. Fan-fucking-tastic.

  
"hm? just wanted to let you know that your room is upstairs. take your first right and its the fifth door on your left. have fun finding the stairs." He turned and walked the other way. Dick.  
  
You sighed and walked down the corridor, getting the urge to have a lollipop.

 

You found your room. Only three hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also grossly ill, so I haven't been getting much done if I'm perfectly honest. But that is no excuse for my lack for writing, and so I'm like really sorry.
> 
> Also, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Even if it is 2/3 days late ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment as always!
> 
> ~~Or maybe a kudo, idk.~~


	9. Consider the Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting lost is a common recurring thing in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, thank you for waiting for me! This filler was hard to write out, but that's no excuse for making you wait for 2/3 months. I was going to upload this last night, but my internet died and it didn't quite work as planned. :/
> 
> It's also going to be CHRISTMAS in 3 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Take this filler as my X-mas pressy lol
> 
>  Also don't mind Toriel, I can't write her for shit.
> 
> Remember, you can always chat me up on tumblr ;)  
> >> myhappysquids.tumblr.com

Your room was well... rather big. Not nearly as big as any of the other rooms in the house, but bigger than all of the rooms you had stayed in nights prior. It would also seem that you shared it with at least one other person. Probably the maid downstairs. You took a moment to appreciate the room, after hobbling over to a seemingly unoccupied bed. Like the other places in the house, it had a high ceiling. It looked incredibly modern as well. The walls were a lilac-y colour, and the floor was some sort of wood. The southern wall was literally a wall of glass, and a gigantic pair of curtains. You knew the skeletons were tall, but it would take... King fucking ASGORE, or something to be able to reach half of the shit in this house. Like, why did these skeletons most of shit in this house? You didn't know, and guess what!? You didn't care. That phrase is kind of getting old now, but your gonna keep saying/thinking it.

Because hey, breaking the fourth wall is fun. Anyway, back to describing this fuckin' place.

Or at least, back to how poor Skylar is feeling at the moment.

Now that the adrenaline had worn off, the pain exploded in your leg. You bit your lip to try and hold in the whimper of pain, and glanced at the bedroom door. You had to at least try and get it straightened out. You gripped the bedside table next to you, and hauled yourself upright on one leg. You hopped over to the door, left the room that had taken forever to find thanks to a certain _asshole_ , and leant against the wall and groaned inwardly, both in annoyance and pain. Now to find the stairs again. Sigh. You had just found your room dammit. Stupid decisions and common sense. You hobbled down three hallways, wondering what even was behind all of these doors. Would skeletons need bathrooms? But surely even if they didn't they'd have one because of the maid, right? The maid.

Now that you thought about it, you hadn't been able to see their mark. Then where was it? Stomach? Back? Upper arm? You kept moving, thinking about the possiblities to take your mind off the pain, but not really paying attention to anything. Could it be on her as-

Fwoof. You walked into a giant wall of fluff. What the fuck??

"What the fuck?- Oh. Hi up there," You looked up.

It's that desperate Queen.

Toriel.

* * *

 

Toriel let out a quiet chuckle. This human again. She felt sorry for you, being caught in the explosion and all- oh dear.

Your leg was looking...

Horribly mishapen and bloodied.

She would have to fix that. She couldn't have Sans putting his magic into you while you had a broken leg. That would hurt him. She didn't really care about you right now. She remembered that dirty, judgemental look you gave her earlier when she had bought Frisk. She shuddered at the word "bought".

She never agreed to this.

She never wanted humans to become afraid.

She didn't want to enslave them.

But it was for the safety of monster-kind.

* * *

 

Toriel smiled down at you. You give her a shifty look, as if you didn't trust her. With good reason.

1: She was in the same house as you, and Frisk was no where to be seen

2: You really wanted to see Frisk

3: She bought a slave

4: You didn't like the look she was giving your leg

And 5: Why the fuck was she even here.

"Come, my child," Toriel isn't feeling very talkative today now is she?

"Why?" She better have a good reason.

"Hm? Do you want that poor leg healed my child? Because it looks very painful and I'd hate to see you limp around for the next three weeks because of a simple leg injury?"

Was Toriel.... Was she being sarcastic? That was rather unsettling. It seemed out of character for her, for some reason. Even though you didn't know her, it just seemed... not right.

You just scowled and nodded for her to move on. She smiled a sweet smile and walked ahead. You took a moment to glare at her back before hobbling along after her.

Goaty bitchy mum figure.

After a going through another five corridors, you finally got to a room with...

...

...

Chairs. Yes, they had a literal room just full of chairs. You did not like where this was heading. She got you to sit down at the chair closest to the door. Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononoononono. This was so fucking suspicious. "It's okay my chold. You need to calm down if I am to heal your leg." You realised how tense you are and how bad this must look. Welp. She put a paw(?) to your leg, and as a reflex, you grabbed her hand and pulled it away from your leg. She gave you a look. You let her go. She returned to your leg, giving a concerned motherly aura when studying it. You didn't like it. But you put up with it because you aren't a fucking wimp. Her hands were emitting a soft green glow, and your leg was feeling... mended? Could you call it that? There was still blood everywhere, but the cuts were gone, and your leg looked like it had never been in the bomb incident. She gave you a little grin, and told you to have a shower, and even told you the location. And gave you towels.

You already liked her more than you like Sans. Undyne was still your favourite though. You reckon that she'd try to kill you again soon. You really hoped that she would put an end to your suffering. She walked out the room, and left you there, to find you the bathroom for your own, which you could appreciate. She probably had better things to be doing. You felt no pain what-so-ever stood up, still surprised that you could walk properly now. Monster magic, could be either really helpful or really bitchy, you decided. It didn't take you long to find the bathroom, thanks to Toriel's (thankfully helpful) directions. You showered quickly, using what seemed to be coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. You mentally praised this person's choice in scents, and felt so much relief at being clean once again. When you stepped out, you looked at yourself in the mirror, something which you hadn't done in a long time. You stared at your face, finally realising how much you've changed in the last two years. Two years ago, you were thinking about moving to America. You never got the chance. Two years ago, you were playing with your little sister, trying to assassinate her randomly from trees just to make her squeal. Two years ago...

Two years ago you were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the amount of times Skylar has thought "don't know, don't care" I considering changing the fic title to that,
> 
> What do you guys think?


	10. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which several things happen, from a breakdown, to hugs, to finally getting your mark.
> 
> Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So this is what happens when my Internet is cut off. For 4 days straight.
> 
> Also, chapter 10 is a milestone for me!! Congrats me, you did good.

After your refreshing shower, and had dried off a little, you came to a very quick realisation. You had no clothes. Whatsoever. You mentally flipped out. Sure, if you were here with some people you trusted, then you would walk with just the towel on. But, instead you were stuck with a bunch of strangers and people you would not trust with getting clothes for you.

"Fuckshitpissbitchtits..." you mumbled a string of curses while trying to think. What could you do? You could possibly try getting back into the corset, but nope that was ripped to shreds after you got it off. You wondered who did that. Whoopies. Your old clothes were out of the question, still at the auction, you think. Your bag wouldn't be given to you anytime soon, you could guess that much. You could ask for some clothes, but you felt like that would end badly. Well, it was best option you had. Fuck it.

You stepped out of the bathroom, towel covering your body. You didn't like the odds of this plan, but it had a better chance of working than all of the others. I mean, how was you supposed to put on a piece of clothing that only existed in small detached pieces? And what was the hope of having your old clothes back? All of them were dirty too... You found the stairs quicker than the last time, probably because you could walk now. You also got _down_ them considerably faster. When you thought about that, it reminded you just a _little_ bit of the struggle of getting up them. That dickmunching douche bag. You wondered around the mansion a while, trying to find Sans. When you finally found him, after quite a bit of wondering around, a part of you mind tensed up. This was going to be **humiliating**. You coughed to get his attention. He didn't move. He didn't even acknowledge your presence. Was... Was he asleep?!?

A quiet snore reached your ears.

He was in fact, asleep. Fuckin' **lazybones** much. You sighed, and walked over, all the while holding your towel up making _sure_ that it would not fall down. Quite calmly, you gripped his shoulder with the other hand.

"Wake up." You shook him gently. He didn't even nudge. "Wake. The fuck. UP!" You shoved him hard enough to make him jump out his **skin** , and most importantly, slumber. You gave a little smug smirk. You were doing really well with the whole 'piss-your-owners-off-so-much-that-they-disown-you' thing. You were making great progress already.

He didn't even look mad. Shit. He actually looked used to it. Even more shit. He was also rubbing off on you really badly, with all these unintentional puns going on in your head. Even more shit than him being used to woken up aggressively. He blinked up at your face, seeming a little surprised at your appearance. Not that he seemed to be complaining. You looked at him, then just ended up looking awkwardly to the side. "Yeah, uh... IneedsomeclothesbutIdon'tknowwhotogotoandseeingasyourtheonlyoneI'vereallyhadtimetoconversewithandseeingasyou'retheonewhoactuallyboughtmeIfigureditwouldbesttocometoyou?" He seemed to understand every word you said. Impressive, you had to admit. Not many people understood a word you were saying normally, only close friends who were used to it. Well, it's not as if they were alive any more. Either they're dead or they're slaves anyway. Sans sat up, and grabbed you by the chin. It made you growl at him, to which he just chuckled.

"so basically, you're asking me to find you clothes."

"Yes, because I didn't know who the fuck else to ask. Satisfied?"

"very." You were considering actually punching him. He was grinning, finding your discomfort amusing. You were almost completely ready to lose your shit right now, seeing as he just sat there. So fucking ready to beat the shit out of this asshat. He eventually stood up, after about 30 seconds of bathing in your helplessness. He then ripped another hole in time and space, stepped through, and the hole disappeared.

"What. The. Fuck."

He then came back, holding a pile of clothes. They seemed to be his, and he _somehow managed to find underwear in your size_. How in the holy satanic way of life, did he know your sizes, and then find you underwear _in_ that size in the span of about 8 seconds. You didn't want to know, but you did kind of care. It was slightly off-putting. But instead of mentioning it (you really would bring that up later though) you gingerly took the clothes from him and walked away. You were starting to get better at navigating this house now, and found the stairs and your room a lot more rapidly than before. You got changed into his clothes, and you... Didn't look an absolute disgrace. You made sure, by looking in a mirror you found in the wardrobe. This sure was a nice place to put _slaves_. You heard the tell-tale ripping noise behind you, and turned around. He seemed shocked by the fact that you had noticed him coming through his... portal or whatever. But he got over it quickly. He gave a hum of approval after seeing you in clothes, and then picked you up. Now, you may be small, but that does not mean you will happily put up with him suddenly hauling you around as if you weigh nothing. Like seriously, what the fuck dude?!? You can't just do that! You know you weigh barely anything at the moment thanks to barely eating anything over the last two or so months but still! "Sans put me **down**."

"nah,"

"NOW"

"nope."

"At least tell me where we're going?"

"okay."

"That's not telling me where we're going. That's saying okay."

"you got it doll,"

"UGH, I HATE you! And don't call me 'doll' you asshole!"

"heh, kid you're starting to sound like the weed"

"And now you are comparing me to a weed, _thanks buddy. I can just feel the love radiating from you_."

"yeah he would never say that. he'd probably say something along the lines of 'i'm not a fucking weed!'"

"Your voice sounds weird when you raise it like that,"

"it's better than listening to the weed, trust me."

"I still have no idea who you're talking about but sure, if you say so."

By the time you had finally shut up, you were at your destination. It really didn't take that long to get there, you just wouldn't shut up. Now, instead of talking, you were thinking about how the conversation changed from 'put me down' to talking about a person Sans clearly disliked. You felt a connection between you and that person. They seemed great. If anyone could give you advice on how to annoy Sans, it'd be them. Sans had finally put you down, and you felt relief at being on your own feet again. You took in your surroundings, you happened to be in a lab of some sorts. Then you saw her.

Alphys.

Fuck.

* * *

Alphys was **pissed**.

"I-i-i-it's you. D-do you even know h-how mu-much sleep she l-l-lost over not b-being able to _c-catch_ you? S-she broke o-o-our k-kitchen table in f-frustration!"

"Sounds like me."

"sounds like undyne all the time."

"S-shut up S-sans! Y-you're n-not helping me h-here!" Sans just shrugged. You looked a tad annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't want to be dragged into slavery. I'm sorry that, I had more to live for than my job. I'm sorry that, UNLIKE YOU LOT, I HAD A FAMILY I CARED ABOUT. A FAMILY THAT I PROMISED I WOULD PROTECT. A SISTER THAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME. PARENTS WHO WERE KILLED BEFORE MY _EYES._ I'M STILL TRYING- I'm still trying to fucking find her. I-is that too much to **ask** people? To see my sister, even once more? To touch her precious little face and tell her it was all right? To hold her in my arms again, to touch her beautiful hair, for one more time? Is that beyond your minds? To feel an attachment to someone, to love that someone unconditionally? To crave them? It's not as if I c-can go back in time and save her, save my mothers, to keep that promise. I wish I could, but _no_ , I have to live on, try to find her, pray that she's even a-fucking-live. But are the chances of that?" You laughed bitterly. Tears were streaming down your cheeks and you had collapsed to your knees. But the whole time, you had stared Alphys in the eyes. From a 'tad annoyed' to a full blown sob, you continued to stare the small monster down. She was crying. Fucking serves her right. You still had no idea what-so-ever of why you were here, but you were pretty sure that this was not it. You shakily stood, brushed your knees off, straightened your shirt and wiped away your tears. Emotions and you didn't mix together. You finally turned to Sans, who's eye-sockets were blank and a blue tear rolled down his cheek. He then did something unexpected. He hugged you. You stood there frozen, why did he hug you? You've never been one for physical contact, unless it was Alice. She was the one exception. And he was a monster! But something about Sans' hug seemed so... sincere. Fuck, you're crying again. You melted into his hug, wrapping your arms around his chest. You remember telling Alice that sometimes its okay to not be okay. Now, you were imagining her saying that to you.

* * *

Sans watched you from behind, feeling as if every word that came out of your mouth was his own. He knew your pain. He understood so well- _too_ well. His mind was flicking back to the genocidal timelines, when he had killed and killed and killed Chara again and again. He remembered the pain, the absolute agony of watching Papyrus die. He remembered Gaster dying, long before the timelines, long before the resets could bring him back. He remembered it all, just like it was yesterday, when he was about Frisk's age, when he and Paps were playing, and he had left his little brother to check in on his father, only to then watch him fall into the CORE, his screams. He had teleported immediately to Papyrus that day, making sure that he was okay, but nothing could sooth the pain he had felt. He even understood your bitter laugh at the end, and as you turned around, as you stared at him, something overcame him, the need to protect, the need to comfort. He tackled you in a hug, making you freeze, if only for a few moments. You didn't push him away though. You seemed more in shock. When you got over it, you hugged him back. You were crying.

He remembered what Papyrus had once said.

"Sadness isn't a weakness. Sometimes it seems like you'll never recover. It hurts. But it will make you come back stronger," Those lines were playing in head over and over again.

Wise words Papyrus. Wise words.

* * *

Alphys' cough brought you back to reality. By now, you had all calmed down. But she was still sniffling. You angrily wiped away tears, and looked back at the small reptilian monster after pulling away from Sans. You knew you'd feel disgusted later for hugging him. Oh well.

"Okay, can someone tell me why I am actually here now? Because I don't think Sans brought me here to cry, and to rant. So, can someone explain?"

"so-"

"N-no Sans. Let me e-explain. So y-you probably know that all s-slaves have that c-connection with the monster t-that bought them r-r-right?" You narrowed your eyes.

"Yes."

"W-well, what it does i-is it lets them know if t-their m-monster is in p-pain, and vice versa. It a-a-also tells t-the monsters where you are, and yet again, v-vice versa. I-it gives off emotions through the link, etcetera etcetera. So, i-if you were in pain, Sans w-would feel it t-t-through the link that is created."

"Ok, but how is the link created?"

"He uh, has t-to create a m-mark with m-m-magic. The mark w-will be in the shape of his mag-magic. I d-don't know what shape y-yours will b-be in. I-i've never seen S-sans d-do magic before."

"hey alph, ya missed a bit. we don't know where the mark will end up. depending on where the mark does end up is based on your personality, and it also tells us what job you'd be best suited with. you're the first one i've ever had. hope ya don't disappoint," he winked at you. You glowered back at him.

"But none of that explains why we are in a lab. This sounds like something that could be done at his big fuck off mansion."

"W-we are technically still in t-the house. The l-lab is a-an extension. And it's i-important t-that you d-don't get interrupted."

"Wait how many of you exist in that fucking house?"

"all the boss monsters, doll. and their uh, humans." You had no idea what he was talking about. What are Boss Monsters?

"W-well.. I'm not technically a Boss Monster..."

"well. you are a hybrid between the two, so technically yes, you are." Sans argued back at Alphys. You were still confused.

"Wait, so names please? Who. Is. In. The. House."

"M-me, Undyne.."

"me, paps, tori..."

"A-Asgore,"

"the kid, again anyway. not sure what tori's gonna do with em though. doubt she'll want to put a mark on em, though she might." Sans looked conflicted. He was talking about Frisk, you knew, but you suddenly flared up.

"She better fucking not _touch Frisk unless she wants her fur ripped out piece by piece, and her nubby horns cut off_." Whoops. Did you say that aloud? Sans and Alphys were looking a little concerned. They didn't say anything else on the matter, except started taking you to a table, which both you and Sans sat cross-legged on, you little reluctantly due to the massive glass casing around it, and Alphys stepped back and pulled it down. Sans gave you a little grin. You were questioning why you were complying to this. Then you realised something.

"WAIT"

"w-what?!"

"Before you put that thing on me, I need to do something." He raised his eyebrow. You punched him hard, not in the face, in the chest because that's what you could reach.

"ow! what the fuck!?!?!?!"

"Okay, continue," You were smiling. It may have hurt your hand, but it was _worth it_. Alphys was looking a little pale. Sans was rubbing his chest, grumbling under his breath. You felt so happy to get that out of your system. After a moment or two of him being a pussy, he finally got down to business. You felt him grip something in you chest with his magic. Was he... Was he taking your soul out? You were not sure whether to be excited or scared or what. You felt it being slowly being dragged out. It was uncomfortable to say the least, and he seemed to know as he continued to drag it out if the smug little grin on his face said anything. When it finally did appear, you gasped in awe and wonder.

A shining orange soul, it's colour so bright that it was almost blinding to look at. Even Sans seemed impressed, the soul was emitting a soft glow, which gave his bones an orange tint. It floated around in front of you, the little heart was really a piece of art. The two of you just sat there for a while, just staring at it. When he did move, he didn't touch it, but put his hands around it, and his left eye flared up in a blue light which sometimes flashed yellow. His hands had cyan filtering out between his fingers, and you felt a burning sensation just above your belly button. Out of curiosity, you lifted the shirt up to find that a small tattooish mark was forming there. It was glowing, making you slightly concerned, but it was the shape of it that made you gasp. A small canine/goatish skull was imprinted on it.

Or otherwise known as Gaster Blasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblrrrrrrrrr>>  
> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/
> 
> I also head canon that Alphys is a hybrid between a Boss monster and a regular monster. idk why it just seems like she would be, and she is a little too good at her job for her to be just a regular monster, but she doesn't show any strength at all in fighting, in fact she completely avoids fighting. So yeah. Alphys, a hybrid.


	11. A small insight, and a couple of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, now he knows your deepest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm actually updating on schedule. What is this?
> 
> >> http://myhappysquids.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> aLSO almost 1500 people have bothered to read my story, and my _HEaRt HurTS_

Gaster Blasters.  
Why this?  
                                                                                      Why this again?

  
How did you know the name of it?

  
What was this thing?

  
                                                      Gaster Blasters.  
                                                                                                                                                                                                            Gaster Blasters.

  
Why did you know what it did?

  
You felt the need to protect?

  
Why?  
                                                                                                            What was happening?

  
                                                                        Courage.

  
                         Gaster Blasters.

  
        Why did those words matter?                        

  
Courage.  
Gaster Blasters.  
Sans.  
Protect.  
Suffering.  
Courage.  
Gaster Blasters.  
Save.  
Stop.  
Reset.  
Save.  
Stop.  
Reset.  
Save.  
Stop.  
Reset.  
Save.  
Reset.  
Sans.  
Protect.  
Save.  
Help.  
Answer.

  
                    Why was he important?

  
Why did he matter?

  
                                  Save? Save how?

  
                                                                       Protect? Protect from what?

  
                                                                      Reset? Reset what?

  
Help? Help with what?

  
                                                                                                                                                                       Stop? Stop what?                                     

  
Suffering? Who? How? What could YOU do?

  
                                Courage? What did that have to do with anything?

  
                                                                                          Gaster Blasters. Destroy. What does it mean?

  
What does it mean?  
What does it all mean?  
What does any of it mean?  
What. Does. It. **Mean?**  
  
No. No. No. NO.  
Help...

  
  
  
Me...

  
Help me...

  
                                   **HELP.**

  
**SAVE ME.**

  
**I NEED HELP.**

  
**Who will save you?**

  
**Where is everyone?**  
**Help.**  
**Save.**  
**Me**.  


 

  
**_ Answered. _ **  


* * *

  
Sans stiffened up. Memories. Not his. Non of his. Hers. What?  
_Death._  
**Family.**  
Destruction.  
Saviour.  
Courage.  
Love.  
Justice.  
Army.  
Torture.  
Kidnapped.  
College?  
  
_You were walking home today. You had wanted to enjoy the scenery. The bus was too noisy, too rowdy. Mothers who just boasted about their kids. Angry men. Obnoxious teens. So, you walked home today. It was an hour walk, but Mum would understand. Mami wouldn't be at work today. You smiled a little at the thought. Alice would be all over Mami. Alice... The thought of Ally put a skip in your step. It calmed you down from earlier. Your BPD didn't really help you deal with crowds. Or people. You had a lollipop in your mouth to give you a distraction. Music was blasting through your earphones. All methods of calming down for you. If you didn't think about anything, you wouldn't hate. You wouldn't feel worthless. You wouldn't feel fat, ugly, gross. You would hate everyone._  
_It was when you got home it all went downhill._  
_You stepped in through the front door._  
_"I'm home!" No reply. Weird, they usually replied._  
_"Hello... It's me..?" You sung out. That would usually get a reply. Not this time._  
_Calm down Skylar, you told yourself, they're probably just playing a prank. It wasn't an unusual thing to happen._  
_"Alright then. I'm coomiing to fiiind youuu~~" You singsonged, walking down the corridor. You checked their normal places first- food cupboard? Nope. Under the table cloth? Nah, not this time. Behind the sofa? No. Under the stairs? Mami was a huge Harry Potter nerd, and sometimes she hung out under the stairs. No.. Then you checked everywhere else. Under the sink? Alice could fit under there... No. Utility room? No. Downstairs toilet? No. Basement? No. Kitchen? No. Living room? No. Dining room? No. Garden? No. Garage? No. Game room? No. Alice's bedroom? No. Your bedroom? No. Mami's and Mum's bedroom? No. Attic? No. Towel cupboard? No. You didn't know why but the bathroom was giving you a foreboding vibe, as if something bad was going to happen if you walked in there. So what did you do? You stepped right in. You had a small grin on your face which dropped as soon as you saw what was in there._  
_Mum..._  
_Mami..._  
_Both of them were in the bath, stab wounds all over their bodies. Carved into their skin was homophobic sayings. Horrible phrases. Hate. They were also on the tiles above them._  
_"Disgrace to humanity"_  
_"Disgusting traitors"_  
_"Why couldn't you just obey God"_  
_"Children of Satan"_  
_"Unholy critins"_  
_You were screaming. Begging for them to come back. Tears pouring out of your eyes, making your shirt wet. You sobbed, wanting them to come back. Your history with parents wasn't going too well. Your biological mother was a slut, your biological father was an alcoholic who abused you, and your adoptive parents were killed for being gay. Fuck. Humanity. Maybe you should just.. join them. Then it hit you._  
_No Alice, anywhere._  
_Maybe she got away? Where was she then? If she ran, then somebody would be seeking her out, not wanting her to identify them. You needed to find her._  
_When you did find her, she was at a friends house, completely unaware that Mami and Mum were dead. Oh. They knew this was going to happen. They wanted the two of you safe. They knew you would find them, it must have pained them to have to do this. That's why Mami took the day off. So she could be with her wife, just a little while longer while they took Alice to a friends. A friend that lived far away enough to not be affected by what was happening back at home. They wanted you to tell Alice. But... how? How could you tell your little sister that Mami and Mum were dead for being themselves? You hated it all. You wanted to scream, but your throat was already scratched and raw from crying and screaming earlier. Ha. Earlier. Seemed forever ago. So painful to think about._  
  
_Alice was distraught._  
  
The memories didn't stop there. No, one after another, each memory flashed before his eyes.  
_"ALICE!"_

  
_"Daddy, what job does Mummy do?"_

  
_7 year old you was very excited to see where these nice women were taking you.  
_

  
_A muffled cry for help..._

  
_"Mummy? Where are we going?"_

  
_You screamed in agony._

  
_You fiddled with the gun, trying to figure out how it worked..._

  
_Dad was hurting you, hitting you repeatedly._

  
_You thrashed about, trying to get away._

  
  
Sans was crying.

* * *

  
You sat up, you seemed to have blacked out or something. You looked up, finding Sans clutching his skull, muttering things. It sounded like he wasn't doing it on purpose, as if some force was making him say it. You listened closer, and instantly recognised what he was saying. He was narrating one times where you was kidnapped. You were horrified. You shoved him, making him snap out of it. You were scared. How much had your soul shown him? Quite a few apparently, he was crying, blue, translucent tears streaming out of his eyes. He now knew all of your deepest secrets. Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononono. He stared at you, wondering how you had survived all that.  
And for the second time that day, he hugged you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!!
> 
> It makes me super fucking happy, like seriously I smile so hard. Then my parents look at me weird like  
> "What have you done with our daughter, who are you???"
> 
>  
> 
> ;u;

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do ya think? Just sorta tell me in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _fucking love me already_


End file.
